West Side B-Boy
by WolfKid-Gone
Summary: the Hamoto brother's Raph and Leo are in the Montague Crew, while their childhood friend's Mikey and Donnie are in the rival crew, the Capulet. But what happens when the hot-head of the Montague's and the fun-loving teen from the Capulet's fall in love? Human AU. this is a mixture of break dancing, TMNT with a Romeo and Juliet feel. Tcest, don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

RomeoJulietTMNT

**This is a Raph x Mikey fic. Human AU. It has the sort of family hatred like Romeo and Juliet but instead of family, it's break dancing crews. **

**I'm only using some scenes from Shakespeare play, so don't expect it to be just like the play or exactly like Ninja Turtles. **

**Ok, enjoy**

"Hey Leo," Casey caught up to the blue clad teen.

"Hey Casey," they clasped hands and hugged. The other teen was dressed in a simple white tank top with dark blue basketball shorts and black sneakers. His shaggy black hair swept to one side, just barely brushing over his dark blue eyes with a baseball cap worn backwards.

They were on their way to go see Leo's brother Raph. Their break dancing crew, the Montague's, was going to a dance battle tonight. The main reason that their crew is going is because the Capulet's, their main rival are going.

Raph wasn't feeling to well on account that he pulled a muscle but his best friend and brother thought they would still check if he wanted to go. Of course, the red loving teen hated being on the side lines.

They entered the Hamato house, seeing Leo's and Raph's older father, Yoshi, or Splinter, sitting at the kitchen table. Their house was simple, a three bed room with two baths. It was neat and orderly, except for Raph's room, and decorated with accent Japanese décor. The basement was where the Hamato brothers practiced break dancing and trained in the ways of ninja from their father.

"Hey Mr. H, how Raph?" Casey asked. The old Japanese man greeted the teen with a smile, after setting his mug of tea down. Splinter has grey short hair with small dark eyes and a thin beard from his chin. He wore a simple long red Japanese style robe, with a cane by his side.

"Good evening Casey. Sadly, Rapheal's leg is still sore and he has pulled a muscle."

"Were going to the dance battle tonight, do you think Raph still wants to go?" Leo asked, sitting down at the table across from his father.

"Yeah, I'll still go," said teen made himself known. He stood in the doorway, holding his bicep that he pulled. He wore a dark t shirt, tightening around his muscles, with baggy ripped shorts. He wore a red bandana around his head, covering his dark brown short hair. His electric green eye stood out from the dark outfit.

"But I ain't gonna be happy about it," he grumbled.

"Try and enjoy yourself Rapheal. Maybe, you will learn something from the side lines," Splinter said.

"We'll be back later dad," Leo said.

"Later.

"Be safe my sons."

The thing about the Capulet crew is that Leo and Raph haven't really seen one of them. Sure, they knew that the gang's hated each other, but it started so long ago, way before the Hamato brother's joined. Raph, Leo and Casey were brought into the gang only about three years ago. But, they've still never ran in to a Capulet member, surprisingly. The fights that they've heard about always happened when they were in school, seeing as how the majority of the members were graduates, or drop outs.

Splinter knew his sons kept out of trouble and tried to stay out of drama without compromising their loyalty, but he still worried, despite their ninja training. It was just what a father does.

The boys met up with some more members of their crew, Raph's main friend, Slash.

"Hey man," Raph smiled, clapping him on the back. Slash, named Spike, was a large teen that dropped out of high school a year ago. He had a shaven head with a black stocking hat, and dark grey eyes. He wore a dark shorts and shirt, even from his size it was still baggy.

"Yo Raph, I thought you pulled you muscle?" two more of the Montague members showed up, Benvolio and Mercutio.

"Yeah, he's just sitting out today though," Leo said for him.

"That bites man, the first time you could've been up against some Capu-lames," Mercutio chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, let's just get this over with," they entered the 'battle ground'. It was just an empty warehouse with teens and young adults everywhere. Some on the upper levels, some around the padded ring where two crews were getting ready to dance now.

"Yo Leo!"

"Ca-seeey! Slash, Ben, Mercutio, get your asses up here!"

Leo patted Raph in the shoulder as the rest joined them up on the stage. Raph scowled as he went to sulk in a corner. The ring master, who made sure that things didn't get out of hand, announced that the Montague crew won after a good 10 minuets. Raph was getting bored after they won against another crew until they announced that The Montague's and Capulet's were finally facing each other.

Raph straighten up, seeing how the crowd was getting excited. He moved his way up to get a better look. The ringmaster was going through the rules again before the buzzer went off, starting the booming music.

Raph's crew was first, going in awesome sync, with Leo, Casey and Slash up front. The rest of them backed up for Leo who rolled into his back before jumping back up onto his feet with ease.

Then, a lanky teen with short dark hair and bright brown eyes stepped up. Though Raph couldn't get a clear picture of him, he had a small tooth gap, and wore a tight sleeveless top with baggy shorts and a purple arm band. The Hamoto brother's thought that the taller teen looked familiar. The tall dancer pulled a few jackhammers, which turned into deadman float and to top it off, a flare. Raph smirked, looking over at Leo who, he could tell was a little mesmerized.

Slash stepped up, doing a few of his moves, before the Capulet's moved him off doing a key synchronicity. A few more sole dances were done but non compared to the one Raph watched, that made his mouth hang open. It was bad enough that the small teen was doing one handed flares and 2000's without breaking a sweat, it was that even with out the crazy moves he was mesmerizing. He had shaggy brown hair with impossibly wide and beautiful baby blue eyes. Freckles across his face with a tiny smile as though he couldn't help it. He wore a large t-shirt over a long sleeve shirt with baggy jeans and an orange bandana around his neck.

After the teens sole dance, he was so caught up in it, he didn't even realize where he was and took him a minuet to get back into sync with his crew. Raph looked around and asked the boy next to him, "Hey, who was that?"

"That? That was Michelangelo Leather, Mikey. Ey, aint you a Montague? Why do you care?"

"Mikey," Raph whispered, feeling it bounce off his tongue. No one heard him anyway, due to the loud music. That's when he realized, Mikey, and that taller dancer were childhood friends of his and Leo's. He couldn't remember Mikey's brother name at the time, but he sure did remember Mikey. _Shit,_ Raph swore, scolding himself for even thinking about the rival crew. Raph didn't listen to see who won, he'd heard about it from his friends and brother anyway. He also didn't really pay attention when Leo walked up to him, talking to him though he didn't hear.

"Hey, Raph, are you listening?"

"What? Oh, no, what's up?"

"I was talking about those two dancers. Remember those two childhood friends of ours? That taller dancer was Donnie, and his little bro, is-"

"Mikey."

"Yeah…" Leo wondered how Raph remembered when he didn't. The older Hamoto brother raised an eye brow at his brother who avoided his gaze. He hummed to himself in thought.

**I don't know a lot about break dancing, I just looked these up. So if someone knows some rules or whatever, they would be most helpful. **

**Thanks, WolfKid**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All the way back home, Donnie had to listen to his little brother bounce around, telling him about his dance sole, his first tonight. But their main leader of the Capulet's, Tybalt, told him that he got way into his own dance and lagged a few minuets when they danced together. Of course, Mikey got his own brand of punishment from his brother. Donnie wouldn't stop talking about the teen up front when he danced in front of, who he later realized was their childhood friend, Leo.

Mikey smile and accursed him of having a crush, which Donnie blushed, quickly denying that and stating how he knew where his loyalties lie.

But, Mikey also had an encounter of his own that he wasn't telling.

* * *

><p>It was after the Capulet's were named winners and the dancers walked off stage. The crews and fans stuck around fore more battles, and to talk, except for of course, the bitter rivals. Since Mikey and Donnie were new, they couldn't tell who was and wasn't a Montague. Mikey was separated from his friends. Donnie and Metalhead were talking to some younger kids, while April, another Capulet dancer, was with some other friends.<p>

Raph's crew was sulking in the corner furthest away from the Capulet's, which gave Raph the perfect timing for him to make a move. He knew that Mikey was with the Capulet gang, but he was a childhood friend and just talking couldn't hurt, right?

"Hey," Raph said lamely. He found the shorter teen away from the majority, in a corner.

"Oh, hi," Mikey smiled, despite Raph's lame entrance and embarrassment.

"That was… those were some awesome moves."

"Oh, thanks! It was actually my first time dancing."

"Really? I never would've guess with those moves."

"Yeah," Mikey giggled, "Do you dance?"

"Yeah, yeah I do… I just uh, I pulled a muscles couple nights ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be, it's not your fault."

"I'm Michelangelo, you can call me Mikey," the freckled teen smiled.

"Rapheal," the larger teen gave him a small smirk.

"Raph… Your last name wouldn't happen to be Hamoto would it?"

"What if it was?" Rapheal tried not to widen his smirk.

"It _is_ you! Oh my God, hi!" Mikey bounced up and hugged him. Which caught Raph off guard but the freckled teen pulled back fast enough.

"You've gotten…big," Mikey gulped, his face heating up. They talked for hours, catching up while the other crews and fans socialized and watched other battles. They talked about everything and anything, clicking on nearly everything like they use too. And it didn't help that the red loving teen looks and tiny smirk made Mikey a little weak in the knees. It was funny how different their personalities were yet they balanced each other out so well, even when they were younger.

What happened later during that long conversation, had Mikey frown a little.

* * *

><p>Mikey sighed quietly at the memory, hoping to see more of Raph again, well he probably would considering he gave him his number despite the crew he was in. He and Donnie entered their house. A brightly colored and filled home. Their care taker who was like a father but was also like an uncle or god father, Leatherhead. A large man with a bald head that was tanned due to his days out in the sun. Which was also how he earned the nickname 'Leatherhead' because Mikey thought that's what his scalp looked like.<p>

"Hey LH!" Mikey smiled as his cat, IC kitty 'mrewed' and rubbed against his legs.

"Hello young ones," Leatherhead smiled, "how did your first dance battle go?"

"It was awesome! Donnie's fallin' in love too~"

"I-I am not!" Donatello blushed.

"Sure, sure," Mikey smiled down at his kitten. They went on to tell Leatherhead about how they saw their childhood friends, the Hamoto brothers.

As Mikey got ready for bed he sighed, staring at his phone, particularly the name that light up. He was debating weather or not to send him a text, but he knew that they shouldn't be talking or trying to get along. But he smiled at what Raph said after he discovered that he was a Montague.

* * *

><p>"You're a Montague?" Mikey's blue eyes widened, if that was possible. He backed away with an upset look.<p>

"Mikey wait," Raph gently grasped his small wrist, "I know it's been years since we've seen each other, and I know Imma Montague… but I still can't help but feel that there's… something, something about you."

Mikey flashed him a small smiled before stepping closer to listen.

"Why don't we talk more later?" Raph blushed after realizing that he was still holding onto Mikey's wrist. Michelangelo's smile returned as he agreed to met up with Raph this weekend. They exchanged numbers then went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>But now, Mikey was sitting in school, it was only Wednesday and Mikey didn't have the patience to wait the rest of the week. Sure, they've been texting whenever they weren't in school or with their crew. Mikey couldn't wait until Saturday! Which, to say the least, Raph was on the same wavelength that night. Which is probably Mikey wasn't too surprised but definitely excited when he saw Raph throwing pebbles at his window late into the night.<p>

"Raph, what'er you doing?" Mikey asked, smiling.

"Well, 'M not a patient guy, and if I remember correctly, neither are you," Raph flashed a smirk. Mikey told him to stay there while he sneaked down the side door. Mikey couldn't help but greet him with a hug. They then started talking while they walked down the street. The only thing that let them see the blacked out night and matching road where the street lights spread out on the road.

As they walked, Raph and Mikey talked just like they did at the dance arena. They almost forgot that were in rival crews, almost.

"Oh, and April, she's a great dancer-" the rest of Mikey's words stopped in his throat as he looked at the ground sadly. Raph shared a similar look with his head lowered, still looking at Mikey from the tops of his eyes.

"Hey, it's ok," Raph said.

"How?" the orange loving teen whispered.

"Ya got me," Raph shrugged a shoulder. Seeing Mikey with that frown, he whispered, 'Hey,' then curled a knuckle under his chin, lifting his face up so that electric green eyes and baby blue eyes were locked together.

"I know we haven't seen each other for years, but we can figure out a way."

"Maybe try to talk to our crews about the fights?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Make 'em see how stupid their being?" Raph smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Raph," Michelangelo breathed as they came closer, feeling their shallow breaths on each others faces, their eye hooded.

"Mike… I've uh," Raph pulled away clearing his throat, "I ain't a poetic guy but um… your always on my mind and I wanted to ask ya," Mikey would've been annoyed that the larger teen backed away from the drum roll of a kiss, if he wasn't trying to ask Mikey what he's been dying to hear.

"Raph, shut up and kiss me," Mikey smirked, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to bring him closer. At first Rapheal was shocked but after feeling the fire from Mikey's lips, he smirked and pulled the freckled teen up for more. Rapheal was practically lifting Michelangelo off the ground with his arms wrapped protectively around Mikey's waist. The orange loving teen giggled in his chest as he stabilized himself by coiling his arms around Raph's neck.

Pulling away, Raph smirked up at Mikey who was smiling so wide his eyes were closed with another giggle. When Mikey opened his eyes again, his mouth settled into a content grin, they then leaned into each other, touching their foreheads together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so chopped up and jumbled. I realized that this is actually more like West Side Story…which is also based off of Romeo and Juliet. <strong>

**Anyway, I'm thinking about changing the name, what do you think, yes or no?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**In which, Raph is cheesy dork at the end**

**Enjoy-Wolfkid**

After Raph walked Mikey back home hand in hand, they decided to keep their relationship on the down low while they secretly try to resolve the whole arch enemy crew thing. After Rapheal left, Michelangelo closed the side door with a happy sigh then turned to see his older brother in the kitchen giving him a look that a parent would have when they've caught their teen coming back late into the night from sneaking out. Which was basically what happened.

"Oh uh… hi-ya D," Mikey smiled nervously.

"What's up, _M-dog_?" Donnie gave a stern expecting look.

"Ok Donnie, I know th-"

"Don't…what where you doing out there Mikey? It's one Am!"

"Donnie… do you remember Rapheal Hamoto when we were younger?"

"That's who you were with?"

Mikey blushed a little and gave him a sheepish nod with a smile. Donatello's mouth hung in a gap with his eye brow's slanted before he exploded in a smile, hugging his little brother in congratulation's before remembering, "No, wait wait wait, Mike, he's a Montague! What'll you tell the others?"

"Nothing! I'm not gonna tell them anything and neither will you!"

"Ok ok fine… just don't get into any trouble with this guy."

"This _guy_, it's Raph."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

* * *

><p>Rapheal was practically doing back flips, cartwheels and mid-air summersaults, despite his healing injuries. But once he got home, his regular 'buzz kill', according to him, was there waiting.<p>

"Where were you?" Leo asked.

"Nowhere."

"Who were you with?"

"No one."

"Rapheal," Leo said sternly.

"What!? God Leo it's none of your damn business."

"When you're sneaking out at 1:30 in the morning it's my business!"

Things settled for a moment in hopes their father didn't hear.

"Raph, I'm not trying to grill you-"

"Then stop worrying."

"It's my job to worry! Look, just be honest with me, man. Where were you?"

"Alright… I went to… go see Mikey," Rapheal rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his eyes up at the ceiling.

"From the Capulet crew? Why?"

Raph shuffled from foot to foot, looking at the floor now, angrily.

"You like him," Leo realized.

"Just, drop it," the red loving teen growled, trying to move past his brother only to be spun around into a headlock.

"Leo!" Raph howled, struggling in his grip.

"Just tell me, do you like him?"

"So? You like Donnie!"

"This isn't about me," Leo still held firm despite his heating face, which he was glad his brother couldn't see.

"Alright fine! So what if I do?" Leonardo felt a small smile on his lips, letting Raph go.

"What, yer not gonna grill me?" Raph scowled.

"I said, I'm not here for that. That's all I wanted to know," the blue loving teen offered a hand to help him up, which the red loving teen accepted.

"But what'er you gonna do? Mean, you two _are_ in rival crews."

"Were not gonna talk about us that's what. And were gonna try to resolve this whole enemy crew thing."

"…I'll help."

"What why?"

"No reason."

"There's a reason… it's Donnie, ain't it?"

"N-No."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week calmed down as the star-crossed lovers waited until the weekend. It was finally Saturday, past noon when the teen got up. Raph decided that he would see what Mikey wanted to do and take him to a restaurant.<p>

"Yo Raph, bad news man, we challenged the Capulets to a rematch tonight," Leo knocked on his door before entering.

"What! Are you serious?"

"Yeah man, Merc just texted me," the blue clad teen held up his phone for his brother to see. The text message read, 'Yo Leo! Slash just told me we challenged the Caps for a rematch. Ben wants to meet up in an hour to go over routine and make sure your bro can dance tonight too. See ya soon!'

"Dammit!" Raph threw down his red bandana in his hand angrily, "mind as well go," he grumbled. Leo gave him a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder which he shrugged off moodily. The older Hamoto brother left Rapheal alone for a while. The red clad teen soon got a text from Mikey that lifted his spirit. The text read, 'Sorry about our date tonight… we'll have to reschedule it.'

Mikey, who just found out from Donnie like Raph, sat in his room holding his phone. He squealed excitedly, kicking his feet happily like a two year old at Raph's text, that said, 'Yeh sorry babe :( but we'll see each other tonight. Better bring you're A game ;)'

"Ah! Raph you dork!" Mikey blushed with an uncontrollable smile.

* * *

><p>Raph drove himself, Casey and Leonardo in their beat up dark green Mazda, to where they usually met with their crew. Benvolio's house, him and Mercutio told others that it was their house but in reality it was Ben's parents and they were usually out of town for weeks on end. Mercutio was his cousin who hardly went home. Sitting at a red light, Raph hand his elbow resting on the window seal with his hand in his hair. He puffed a sigh, annoyed that their crews just <em>had<em> to challenge each other tonight. Leo risked a glance at his brother while Casey babbled on about a fight he was in.

At Ben's house they sat around the kitchen, eating more than half the snacks that his mom left, they went over that Raph should be in front since he was out for a week and never face the Capulets.

In the middle of the conversation, Mikey texted him saying that he was going to be in front and better be close to him, so he could get a good look. Rapheal tried to act like it was nothing and thankful that the rest of his gang were still talking.

* * *

><p>Finally after a few more hours, both crews headed to the same empty warehouse. There was already a battle going on between the Foot and the Kraang. The Kraang moved in perfect sync, like robots. It was almost scary and almost everyone felt like they put no heart into it. The Foot was an interesting looking bunch with Karai the only girl in front with a large man called Dogpound, a lanky taller one called Fishface, and a build, intimidating man nicknamed Tigerclaw.<p>

After the battle was over, The Foot winning, the main event hopped on. Leo was greeted by his friend Karai, who wished him good luck.

They lined up with both Rapheal and Michelangelo in font. The orange loving teen couldn't help but smile at what he hoped he could call his beau. Raph gave him a smirk with a raised eyebrow, hoping that Mikey understood it and to come off cocky to the rest of the Capulets.

Mikey squirmed, melted and froze all at once under the intense predatory gaze of those electric green eyes. Raph was having his own problems trying to keep his heart steady to no avail. It thumped and harmed in his chest, as though it wanted to burst out from the ribcage to see who was causing it to flutter and flip around.

Both of the elder brothers gulped, worried about what their younger brothers would do now that they were face to face and adding onto the intensity of raging teen hormones with dancing.

Leo knew that Raph got lost watching Mikey dance, and Donnie knew that Mikey couldn't control himself when it came to his dance solos.

The music start with a booming bass and instantly Mikey started to get lost in the music. Donnie had to literally place a hand on Mikey to keep his mind from flying away. Between the music and Raph, Mikey felt like he was in a fog of harmony.

Raph himself was so focused on Mikey he didn't see anyone else and even forget that his crew needed to start dancing.

After a few key unison moves with his crew, Raph broke out and decided to show off, which confused his gang. Instead of doing a baby spin that morphed into a Buddha spin, followed by a boomerang like he agreed, he did a back flip, landing in a pushup position which he kicked off from to a windmill and topping it with an air chair spin.

Once Raph was done, and the Capulets took over, Benvolio and Mercutio shared a look.

Mikey, along with a girl named April and Donnie, strutted up to Raph, Casey and Leo, getting in their face. Though, the other two Capulet's kept their poker face, Mikey smiled and winked at Raph, before they air flared away into hollow back.

Leo came up next, entering in with a back flip, he flipped over into a bridge, showing off his 6 pack abs and smoothly pulled up into a one handed hand stand and went down into halos before backing away in a floor glide.

Mikey couldn't help but chuckle at Donnie's dismay to seeing how smooth Leo was and of course, his abs.

April was supposed to be next, but the orange clad teen asked her if he could go, giving her big blue puppy dog eyes. She chuckled and nodded in agreement. The star-crossed lovers were so focused on each other that Raph didn't even follow his moves. There were a few time where Mikey got brave, getting close to Rapheal to where he almost touched him.

For the rest of night, Rapheal and Michelangelo went back and forth teasing each other with butterfly touches, winks and smiles.

Though their crews wondered why the pair had such interest in each other, the Montagues didn't complain when they were declared victors. After the crews were moved aside for the next battle, Leo pulled Raph over to the side, Donnie doing the same with his little brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" the older brothers whispered harshly.

Raph rolled his eyes while Mikey smiled with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh come on D, me and Raph were just havin' some fun."

"Mikey, you two can't really afford to have _fun_."

"Light 'en up Donnie! As long as Typ don't ask, I'm fine."

Donatello couldn't help but smack his forehead, knowing that as long Mikey got away with it, he wouldn't see the harm in it. Over at the Hamoto brother's end, things didn't go so smoothly.

"What's your problem?! All I'm trying to do is look out for you!"

"My problem?! My problem is that you keep butting into my life when I don't need help!"

"Well excuse the fuck outta me for looking out for my little brother!"

"Dudes, dudes, chill, we won why are you fighting?" Casey jumped, seeing how quickly the fight was heating up. Once Raph got Leo to swear, it wouldn't be long until they start swinging. It didn't take a genius to know how advanced and painful their fights were. Casey could tell you first hand. The brother's stormed off, going in opposite directions. Despite arguing with Leonardo, Raph knew that he and his boyfriend had to be more carful.

So, after both teams left, Rapheal called Mikey after he got home. They discussed how they could be more carful not to blow their cover. After they settled on an agreement of not going to dance battled at the same time, mainly going to each other's houses or going out of town for dates, they started talking, mainly so that Raph could calm Mikey down and go to sleep. After an hour, they were both getting tired.

"You tired babe?" Raph asked, voice heavy from sleepiness.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Alright, good night."

"Night… love you," Mikey said automatically, when he realized what he said his breath hitched. He waited in nerve wreaking anticipation to see what Raph would say. On the other end, Rapheal swore his heart stopped for a good five seconds. Mikey's words echoed in his head, sending shocks down his spine.

"Hold on," he finally said, then hung up. Mikey's lip quivered, frozen in his spot with his phone still pressed against his ear.

Rapheal ran out the house, Leo and Splinter yelling after him. He ran the four blocks to Mikey's house, feeling lighter than air. Mikey slumped down stairs were Donatello was sitting at the table, working on his computer.

"Mike? What's wrong?"

"…Raph didn't say he loved me… he fucking hung up!"

"Well, what did he say?" Donnie got up, setting his computer aside to soothingly pat his little brother on the back.

"We were talking about how we need to be more careful then we were just talking about anything really, like school, football games, movies whatever. I was getting tired and mumbled that I love him… he didn't say anything for a long time then said to _'hold on' _and then hung up."

"Well, maybe he didn't hear you and had to do something, I'm sure he'll call you back."

"Yeah right." Mikey slumped on to the chair, resting his chin in between his hands. A knock at the door made Donnie look at the door then back at his little brother before answering it. Donatello was taken aback before smiling at who was at the door.

"Mikey, it's for you," Donnie smiled, walking away from the door. Mikey jumped up, seeing Rapheal in the doorway.

"Mikey, I didn't want to say it over the phone. I love you too."

Mikey jumped up into Raph's arms, smushing a sloppy, loving kiss.

"Donnie! DONNIE, he loves me!" Mikey yelled, making his brother laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! **

* * *

><p>By now, Raph and Mikey have been dating for a year. After the time where they first danced and Rapheal feared that his friends would find out, they have been more careful. They would coordinate who was and wasn't going to a rival dance so they wouldn't make the same mistake as the first time. When they went out they would either stay at one of their houses or go out of their way to somewhere where they knew their crews wouldn't be.<p>

They even had their brother's help out from time to time as to why they couldn't make it to a battle or hang out. Not that the elders minded, it gave them an excuse to see one another which drove their little brothers crazy because they wanted them to get together already.

All the while, they tried to talk to their friends about the possibility of resolving the hatred from the gangs but they couldn't talk about it all the time otherwise the gangs would get suspicious.

But they were content on how they did things but they didn't stop some doubts, some questions. And it looked like one of those nights for Mikey. He loved Raph he really did, and he knew that Rapheal loved him. But the mind is a dangerous thing.

Right now, he and Raph were sitting in the theaters with a half empty room watching a movie, or more Raph was since Michelangelo was being attacked with thought's that he didn't even want to think about.

"Raph?" Mikey whispered.

"Yeah?" Raph responded, not paying attention to how distrust his beau sounded.

"Are you… ashamed of us?"

"What! Mike, no why would you even think that?" Rapheal tried not to be too loud as he franticly sat up to face his Mikey in the eye. He saw how scarred he was and how close he was to tearing up.

"I-I donno," Mikey huffed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with a forced chuckle that sounded more like a huff. Raph pulled him to a hug, keeping him close to hide Mikey's sadden face. Rapheal waited until Michelangelo calmed down a bit, then lead Mikey by the hand up to the bathroom, thankful that there was no one in there. After silently closing the bathroom door, he turned around to face Mikey again who calmed down a bit. They stood in front of the bathroom mirrors by a wall, away from the door. The orange loving teen was staring at floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Mike," Raph bent down in front of Michelangelo, "Mikey, look at me," Rapheal captured his chin, forcing Mikey's baby blue eyes to look into his electric green eyes.

"What's this about, babe?"

"It's nothing, I was being stupid-"

"No you're not, tell me what's going on," Raph scowled. Michelangelo sighed, cupping Raph's cheek with a small smile.

"I just… I hate that we can't always openly go out in public all because of our stupid crews. Then it just keeps going like, if we could go out, would we go out more? Would you guard me like you do now? Are you-" Mikey was stopped when Raph leaned up and kissed him gently. Raph trapped Mikey between the stall and his with his hand beside his head as he stretched to full height, a few inches taller than Mikey.

"First off, that little crack about if I'm ashamed about us? There's no way in hell I am, but right now, it's just easier to keep it under the radar. And if I could, I would be showing everyone exactly who you belong with and no one else. We'll work through this babe, you know that."

"Your right, I'm sorry Raphie," Rapheal rolled his eye at the pet name as he leaned down again. Mikey circled his arms around the red loving teens neck as he attacked the freckled neck.

"Raph… ehahah, R-Raph what'er you doin'?" Mikey giggled as said teen pulled away with a smile.

"There, it's not much but lest they'll know you belong to someone," Raph smirked down at him.

"Aw man, you hickied me? I gotta go to school tomorrow!" Raph chuckled at his beau's dismay.

"Who he belongs to, huh?" a foreign voice grumbled low enough so that the two didn't hear.

The two star-crossed lovers decided to leave the movie theater, and to rent the movie on DVD later. Rapheal dropped the orange loving teen at home, giving him a good night kiss and making sure he walked into his house safely, though it was just up his driveway.

The next day, the pair found out they were having a surprise dance battle against each other. Raph wasn't particularly happy about it but he was glad that he would be able to see his boyfriend. He just had to remember to be careful, and hopped Mikey would do the same. Not a lot happened, and the dance was over quickly, the Montague's won, so they decided to celebrate after watching a few more dances at the warehouse. As Rapheal and Casey were talking, the red loving teen saw outta the corner of his eye, Slash trapping Mikey between a wall. He pressed one hand beside Michelangelo's head with his other hand on his waist. Rapheal growled lowly, clenching his jaw tightly. Casey raised an eyebrow and tried to see what was making his friend's blood boil.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Casey asked, bringing his attention back.

"Uh, nottin' man… I'll uh, I'll catch ya later." Raph weaved through the crowd, hoping to lose Casey's eyes trailing after him. He tried not to listen to what Slash was saying to Mikey, making the orange clad teen extremely uncomfortable.

"Yo Slash," Raph clapped him on the shoulder, "Come on man, he's clearly uncomfortable." It took nearly all Raph's self-control to not throw Slash against the wall and take Mikey away.

"Raph, why do you care about this Cap, man?" Slash could see how hard it was for Raph to try and stay calm.

"Why do you?" Raph narrow his eyes, staring into his _friend's_ dark eyes.

"Alright man, whatever." Slash held his hands ups, then turned back to Mikey and said, "I'll see you later," brushing his chin. Mikey made a face as though he was going to be sick. Raph watched as Slash left then turned to Mikey. He mouthed to the orange loving teen to meet him outside in a few minutes after he left.

Once Mikey saw Raph leave, he went to tell Donnie that he was meeting Rapheal outside and to wait up for him. Mikey headed to where guess Raph would be outside the Warehouse, tip toeing to the back. As he rounded the corner, watching his back to make sure no one followed him, he was grabbed by the bicep and pulled into a strong embrace. He would've cried out and flipped the "attacker" onto his back, but he instantly recognized the familiar and comforting scent of his boyfriend. He squeezed his eyes close and hugged Raph back. Raph pressed a few comforting kissed to Mikey's jaw and neck.

"What did he say?"

"Raph, it's ok-"

"What. Did. He. Say?" Raph growled, not at Mikey but in general anger at the situation and Slash.

"He… he asked if I wanted to get outta here… If I have a partner and if I wanted to see the backseat of his car," Mikey felt Raph's grip unravel as he started to storm back growling, "I'm gonna kill him!'

"Raph no! It won't help and he'll probably suspect something!" Mikey jumped in front of him, pushing him back. Raph snapped his predatory focus to Mikey then ask, "Has this happened before? When I'm not at one of the battles, has he done this?"

"No, this was the first time," Once Mikey was certain that Raph calmed down for the time being, he rested his fore head on Rapheal's chest. Raph sighed wrapping his arms around Michelangelo's shoulders again.

After a few more minuets, Rapheal told the freckled teen that he had to go over Mercutio's house but would call him later. Leo was waiting for him at their car, Casey already left with Benvolio. Leo was leaning against the drivers side with his arms crossed. Raph tossed him the keys, sliding into the shot gun side.

"What was going on with Slash and Mikey?" Leo asked before he started the car. Raph chewed on his cheek before telling Leo that Slash was hitting on Mikey, trying to say it as calmly as he could.

Leo pulled into Mercutio's drive, he and Raph were the last to show up. They were greeted by some other dancers, as they made their way to the basement Raph said, "I can't do Leo. If I see Slash I may lose it."

"Alright, everything's fine Rapheal. Just ignore Slash," even as Leonardo said that, he knew that Raph couldn't just ignore what had happened.

As they made the last step, they saw Mercutio, Benvolio, Casey, Slash and few others were sitting around the biggest b-boy, Slash, who was just telling them that he was hitting on Mikey. Raph snorted about to charge. Before he could take a third step, Leo stepped in front of him, trying to hold him back.

"Leo," he warned.

"Raph just calm down, ya don't wanna blow your cover after a year, do you?" But they heard Slash say something involving bending Mikey over, which made Raph blindly shove his shoulder into Leo's chest as he pasted him charging at Slash. Casey was about to greet his friend happily until Rapheal grabbed Slash's arm, flipping him over onto his back. The crowed stood up from their seats and backed away in shock.

"Whoa!"

"Raph dude what the hell?"

Slash sat up and said, "What was that for _bro_?" Rapheal said nothing as he got into his fighting stance, fists raised, muscles tense. Blinded by rage but locked onto his target.

"I think you already know," Raph finally said.

"Alright fine, but just so you know you started this."

Slash then landed a heavy blow to Raph's cheek, making him stumble backwards. Raph spun around, kicking him in his back knee, forcing him to fall. While Slash was done fore a second, Raph wasted no time in landing an equally heavy punch to the larger teen's jaw.

"Holy shit? What'd we do?" someone asked.

"…Alright, I got 10 bucks on Raph!"

"No way! 15 for Slash!

"Leo, should we do something?" Casey asked while bets were place.

"No," Leonardo answered simply.

For a good 10 minuets, kicks and punches where exchanged. They stopped, panting while circling each other. Raph's knuckles were already bruising with a few fractured knuckles, with bruises and cuts all along his face and some peppered on his back and front. Slash took a few blows to his jaw until he tasted blood with bruises and cuts along his body and a few broken toes.

"You guys wanna know what this is all about?" Slash announced, Raph's eye widened in fear before narrowing in anger again.

"That little whore I was talking to tonight from the Capulets, is with our own, Rapheal." The crowed gasped and hushed before Leo shoved Slash aside and went to his brother's side.

No one said anything, making room for the Hamoto brothers as they walked out back to their car. Rapheal drove Leo home in silence, mulling over everything that's happened. In the night sky, the air chilled as it started to sprinkle rain. In their drive, Leo waited a moment to see if Raph would speak. It was one of the longest, awkward moment's in Leo's time, time which froze in fear due to Rapheal. He quietly asked, "What are you gonna do Raph?"

"I'm gonna go see Mike tonight… don't wait up for me."

"Alright… you gonna be ok bro?"

"…Yeah."

Leo patted him on the shoulder before opening the passenger door, pulling his hood up to block the rain. Raph sighed in frustration, slamming his fists on the wheel a few times, not hitting the horn. He then pulled out of his drive way and started for Mikey's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Warning, Raph and Mikey do have intercourse in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it then skip this chapter.**

**Enjoy -Wolfkid**

* * *

><p>Once Mikey noticed Raph's car in his driveway he pulled on a coat and went out to see why he was here. Shivering as the cool air chilled his skin with the peppered sprinkles of rain.<p>

"Raph, what happened? You didn't call," Mikey then noticed the small bruises on Raph's cracking knuckles and some more bruises and scratches on his face.

"Raph," Michelangelo breathed out. Mikey opened the driver's side, pulled Rapheal out and lead him to his room.

Mikey silently cleaned and wrapped his boyfriend's wounds. Raph kept his eye down, never looking at Michelangelo. Once Mikey was done he kneeled in front of Raph and tried to get him to look at him, "Raph… Rapheal, baby please, look at me." Mikey leaned under the red loving teen's face, looking into the eclectic green eyes that finally stopped avoiding him.

"What happened?" he asked again. Raph slowly shook his head, clenching his jaw. Mikey then crawled up to sit in Rapheal's lap, wrapping his legs around Raph's waist while he coiled his around Raph's broad shoulders and nuzzled his nose in his neck, breathing in his scent. Rapheal slowly gripped Mikey's waist with his hands, as if he didn't have the strength to fully capture the smaller freckled teen in a hug. While in his mind, he didn't have the right to even touch this pure and innocent creature. To Rapheal, there a war going on in his mind about how he shouldn't even be in the same room with Michelangelo because compared to the angel that called himself Raph's boyfriend, he was the devil.

"Please tell me," Mikey's voice broke Raph from his internal war.

"…I got into a fight with Slash, he told everyone about us, he knew all along."

Mikey sighed, feeling his boyfriend's pulse quicken, while the red clad teen's grip on his waist tighten. He waited awhile until his heartbeat calmed down a bit.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I donno… I'm more than likely outta the crew…"

"I'm sorry," Mikey whispered, kissing Rapheal's neck. Raph finally wrapped his arms around Mikey, nudging his face away from his neck so he could kiss him full on.

It started out innocent enough but as they started to add to it, Mikey curling his fingers in Raph's hair, Rapheal's tongue dominating Mikey's while his hand went under the back of his red shirt.

"Raph," Michelangelo breathed out once they parted, baby blue eyes stared into electric green eyes while touching their foreheads.

"I want you," Mikey stated. Raph's eyes widened in shock. They've talked about having sex before, and he didn't want to push Michelangelo into something he wasn't comfortable with so they decided to wait. But now that Mikey was telling him that he wanted to, Rapheal needed to make sure that he really did and wasn't just trying to make him feel better. He would never admit it, but he was nervous about being's Mikey's first. Rapheal had sex once before but decided to wait to do it again until he found someone special.

"Mikey, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Mikey nodded. Michelangelo was glad that Donnie decided to hang out with April tonight and Leatherhead was working a late shift.

"Mike, you know I love you, but I don't want you to feel like you need to make me feel better."

"Of course I want to make you feel better, but I _want_ to do this, with you and only you, I need you and though you won't admit it, you need me."

Raph leaned in and kissed him again, pouring his love and passion into it, making Mikey moan a little bit. After breaking apart for air, Rapheal then pulled off Mikey's shirt. As Raph attacked Mikey's neck, nipping just above his collarbone making the orange loving teen moan, Mikey pulled Raph's shirt up, reveling the rest of his injuries. Michelangelo pulled away, and studied the bruises and cuts, gently running a thumb over them. Rapheal was going to say something but was silenced when Mikey kissed a few of them gentaly and lovingly, then leaned up and nibbled behind Raph's jaw, making him groan. Mikey then placed a knee in between Raph's legs, brushing it against Rapheal's cock.

Electric green eyes snapped open, and in a flash, Rapheal spun them around from their sitting position, pinning Mikey under him on the bed. Mikey saw the predatory look in Raph's eyes, it was just at bay, being kept back by that war inside. The red clad teen calmed himself, he didn't want to scare or hurt Mikey, but he knew that he would get lost in the passion and dominance if he wasn't careful. The freckled teen smile up at him, telling him he was Ok, then silently and proceed to pull Raph's shirt off. Michelangelo ran his hand up Raph's bicep to his chest then to his abs. the red clad teen shifted to remove Mikey's pants while he leaned down to kiss his shoulder. The freckled teen tugged Rapheal's pants down as well, running his free hand through the dark hair, pulling him up to kiss him feverishly.

Mikey pulled away for a moment to get the lube. Raph snorted a chuckled and set it beside Mikey's head as he went back to kissing Mikey.

"Ummm, Raaaph, you go to slow," Mikey complained making Rapheal chuckled again. He then coated his fingers in the lube, circling Michelangelo's entrance before slowly pushing in one finger. The smaller lover squirmed in discomfort, Raph stopped for a moment, letting him adjust. He then added a second, feeling how tight Michelangelo was. After adding the third finger Mikey groaned in slight pain.

"Are you ok?" Raph knitted his eye brow in concern.

"Y-Yeah I'll be fine… just move."

Raph slowly moved his fingers, searching for that one spot that would make Mikey putty in his hands, more so than usual. When Mikey's breath hitched in his chest and his eyes rolled back, Rapheal knew he found that spot. He smirked and rubbed that spot mercilessly, making Mikey shiver, practically melting. He shuttered, muscles tensing then relaxing repeatedly with broken moans.

"R-Raph, I'm-" Mikey gasped, Raph pulled his finger's out before Mikey could finish. The freckled teen whined, then cracked one blue eye open to see Raph licking his coated fingers.

"Ew, Raph," Mikey giggled, pushing his hand away.

"Humm, tasty," Rapheal smirked, then winked making Michelangelo squirm.

Raph had a thin sheet of sweat over his raw muscles, hair mussed back instead of covered by his usual red bandana. Mikey looked adorable to Raph. Smaller muscles twitching in excitement with a pink dusting of blush covering his freckled skin. Rapheal's smirk turned into a genuine content smile as he leaned down and kissed Michelangelo, pouring his love into it.

"I love you," Raph said, touching his forehead to Mikey's.

"Love you too," Mikey smiled, kissing Rapheal's nose who tried to pout, Mikey giggled then complained about him going to slow again. Raph then, slowly rubbed Mikey's hard on making him moan again, bucking his hips. The red loving teen pinned his hips down and slowly continued, rubbing his thumb over the head, pre-cum slowly seeping out.

"Raaaph, please," Mikey moaned, then decided to take matter into his own hands, and stroked Raph slowly. After giving Rapheal the same torture, making him groaned, then pull away to coat himself in the lube.

He lined his cock up to Michelangelo's puckered entrance. Pressing the tip to it he looked up into Mikey's blue eyes and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I swear to God Rapheal Hamoto if you don't put you dick in my ass I strap you down and just finish myself off!"

Raph was taken aback a little before smiling at his beau and slowly pushed in. Mikey yelped, digging his fingers into Raph's iron biceps. As much as Raph wanted to stop he didn't until he was fully inside Mikey. After a minuet, Mikey's entrance muscles relaxed and he gave Raph a small smile and a nod, letting him know he was fine and to go ahead. Raph understood and slowly rocked his hips. He knew Mikey was experiencing the pleasure he wanted to give the freckled teen, so he nibbled on his collarbone while he hooked one of Mikey's legs over his shoulder.

In the back of his mind, he thought about when they were more familiar with each other's bodies to explore how flexible his smaller boyfriend is. When Raph brushed against that bundled of nerves, Mikey shuttered letting him know by a moan. Rapheal smirked, reaching down to stroke Michelangelo's neglected penis. The freckled teen yelped in pleasure and managed to focus enough to turn his head to kiss Rapheal.

Raph's thrust's became faster and sloppy as Mikey twirled his tongue in Raph's mouth then pulled away to bite at his jaw which drove the red loving teen crazy.

Just as Rapheal predicted, he was becoming lost in the passion that spread through the couple like wild fire. He managed to tell that Mikey was getting the pleasure that he wanted to give him, and thankfully no pain.

"R-Raph, I'm close," Mikey groaned.

Raph responded with a searing kiss that reminded him of their first. That same fire that sparked between them burned bright.

The red loving teen hit that bundle of nerves one last time before Mikey cried, his teeth chattering and cum splattering onto his abs. Raph came right after, filling Mikey up while his muscled burned, and eye rolled back.

Rapheal still hovered over Mikey, his arms burned and shivered like he just did 100 pushups. Mikey smiled up at and leaned up to kiss him gently, pulling him to lay down next to him.

"Love you," Mikey said, still smiling. Raph returned the smile, circling his arms around Mikey protectively and instantly said, "Love you too."

They fell asleep like that. It wasn't until nine that Raph woke up, Mikey still in his arms. He smiled and leaned over to kiss him good morning before getting up to take a quick shower. When Mikey woke up he realized that Raph wasn't next to him and panicked a little before he heard his shower run. He wondered if he would be over stepping if he joined Raph in the shower.

'_Psth, we just did __**it**__ I'm sure a shower won't matter,' _Mikey got up and knocked on the door before entering. Sliding the shower curtain open he popped his head in and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Raph smirked as Mikey hopped in. The majority of the shower, it was just Raph holding Mikey while the water drizzled over them.

The freckled teen knew his boyfriend needed this. Needed be to reassured that Mikey was still only his, that their crews, or rather old crews, were being petty and that Slash would never lay a hand on him.

Before Donnie got home, and Leather head for that matter, Raph and Mikey went outside in his drive. The red loving teen easily dribbled a basketball and made hoops while Mikey skated around on his skateboard. The furthest thing from the red loving teen's mind right now was almost anything. He was happy. It was a nice day, he was spending time with his Mikey, while shooting a basketball. His phone rang, making him hold the ball on his hip as he answered.

"Heya dad, what's up?"

"Leonardo has been shot!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am an evil person I know, I'll update as soon as I can!<strong>

**Also, I'd just like to say I'm sorry if the sex scene wasn't that great, I'm not too good at writing them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank you all for the amazing reviews! Honestly, they make my day, you guys are awesome!**

**Also, those of you who were waiting for Leo and Donnie, this is your chapter! Enjoy**

**Wolfkid~**

* * *

><p>Rapheal's phone rang, making him hold the ball on his hip as he answered.<p>

"Heya dad, what's up?"

"Leonardo has been shot!"

"What!?" hearing the red loving teen's shout of distress made the freckled teen stop on his skateboard watching his boyfriend's distraught face.

"Yeah… yeah I'm on my way," Raph quickly said good bye and turned to Mikey who was now beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry babe but I gotta go," Raph leaned over to kiss Mikey on the forehead then started to walk to his car.

"Hey hold on! Raph, what's going on?"

"I uh… Leo, he got shot."

"What!?"

"Dad and him are at the hospital now, I gotta go."

"Well hold on, I'm coming with you," as Mikey hopped in the passenger side Raph's mouth hung open before a small smile spread in his lips and quietly said to himself, "That's why I love you," before jumping into the driver's side.

Raph drove the hospital as fast as he could without raising alarm from the police. Once they got there, the pair franticly asked for Leo t the front desk.

"Rapheal," Yoshi called.

"Dad! Dad, what's going on, have you heard anything?"

"I'm afraid not. Leonardo has been in surgery."

"Do you know what happened?" Mikey asked, as he squeezed Raph's shoulder comfortingly.

"We do," a new voice said meekly.

"Donnie, April? What're you guys doing here?" Donatello, April and Casey made themselves known with sad expressions. Donnie looked as though he got done crying awhile ago. Rapheal and Casey knew April from battles, they never really talked to her but didn't have anything against her personally. And Raph knew that Casey had a thing for her.

"What happened?" Raph snapped impatiently.

"Well, Ben and Merc were saying how you two were traitors and telling the Cap's all about our moves. So, they went over to Tybalt's place which is close to yours and April's houses.

Anyway, Ben, Merc and Slash called Tybalt and a few others out like at 7 in the morning. They started fighting, April and Donnie heard them outside and tried to calm them down, then Leo came over. Some Cap pulled out a gun and Leo being Mr. Fearless tried to talk to him and to put it down but he got shot."

"Dammit Leo," Raph growled, pressing the palm of his hand to his eye.

After that, it was a long, agonizing two hours. Mikey went back and forth between comforting Raph and Donnie, while Casey and April helped keep Splinter calm.

Raph would go from a quiet angry, to wanting to rip one of the Capulet's head off to making sure that Mikey and his dad were Ok.

Donnie was distraught, fearing that if things didn't go well in Leo's surgery, which was a low chance, he never would've told Leo that he likes him. He would feel awful that he didn't have the same courage as his little brother to follow his heart instead of logic.

Splinter looked calm on the outside, hoping that it would reassure his son that things will be alright. But inside he was worried sick, his stomach dropped and ceased to exist. His heart pounded and his eyes would flicker to the clock that never seemed to move.

Finally, at the end of those hours, the doctor came in, calling the Hamoto. Rapheal helped his father up and walk over to the doctor who met him half way.

"Are you Leonardo Hamoto's father?"

"I am. How is my son?"

"Everything is fine now. He was shot in the upper left chest, he was lucky though. The bullet just grazed his rib bone. His lung wasn't damaged, and we managed to get the bullet out. He's resting in room 301, he should be up soon. You can go see him."

A huge weight lifted off their chest's with a relived sigh. They tried to calmly but quickly rush to Leo's room.

Splinter went in first, sitting beside his oldest son he took his hand that was resting beside him. Leo lost some color, his hair mussed back but messy. His right hand rested on his stomach, hooked up to an I.V. and heart monitor.

Raph looked back at Mikey who gave him an understanding smile and squeezed his hand comforting. Raph kissed Mikey's forehead before joining his father and brother.

After a good 10 minuets, Leo groaned, cracking his deep blue eyes open, his face screwed in discomfort.

"Father?" his voice was rough and cracked.

"Leonardo, my son…" Splinter said softly, then suddenly landed a quick slap across his face before saying, "Don't do something so stupid like that again!"

Leo gave him a dumbfounded, open mouth, wide eyed look before their old father chuckled and pulled him into a hug.

"I am glad you are well my son."

"Gave us a scare there bro, how you feeling?" Raph said, resting a comforting hand on their father as he and Leo clasped hands.

"Better."

"We have more guests," Splinter said, waving the rest of them in.

"Hey guys," Leo smiled.

"Hey Leo," Casey fist bumped him. April waved shyly, saying that she was glad he was ok and apologized for her, now ex, crew behaved. Donnie shuffled in the back, Mikey noticed and whispered to Raph who smiled and nodded.

"Dad, guys, why don't we get something to eat?" Raph said. They nodded in agreement, wondering about Don but followed Rapheal who lead his boyfriend by the hand out the door.

There was an awkward silence between Donnie and Leo. Donatello broke the silence saying, "I'm glad you're alright, I'm sorry that April and I couldn't control our… ex crew."

"It's not your fault… are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Come here," Leo smiled, offering his hand out to Donnie. The taller teen shyly walked over, taking Leo's hand while he blushed.

"When I was shot and you stayed by my side, do you remember what I was trying to say?"

Donnie remembered a lot of what happened.

* * *

><p>April and Donnie just got up, Donnie had crashed at her house after they basically stayed up eating and watching movies. April was going on about Casey Jones, she saw him over the Hamoto's house a lot, and Donnie couldn't help but think of Leo. This went on until two in the morning.<p>

April woke up first, hearing some yelling outside. She woke up Donnie and they watched as their crew and the Montague's yelling outside in the street. They decided to see what was going on. When they asked what was happening, Slash said that Rapheal was a traitor and shaking up with Mikey, telling the Capulet's all their dances.

"What? Mikey's with Raph?" April gasped then turned to Donnie, "Did you know about this?"

As Donnie stumbled on his words, Leo came out to see what was going on. Donnie couldn't remember everything that was said. Mostly about Raph and Leo being traitors. Things ogt pretty heated between Tybalt, and the three main Montague's. Peter, a member of the Capulet's pulled out a hand gun.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

As everyone else backed up, Donnie watched as Leo tried to talk to Peter. Time slowed down as Peter swung his gun around, shooting Leo in the upper side. April screamed as the main crew leaders took off. Donnie rushed over to Leo as he fell to the ground. Leo grasped, feeling light headed as he clutched under his arm pit at his ribs.

"Leo! Leo, hey keep your eyes open. April! Call an ambulance!" Donnie propped Leonardo up, holding his head in his lap.

"D-Donnie?"

"I'm here Leo, I'm here."

"Donatello… I have to tell you something," Leo groaned.

"Shush, save your strength."

"Don I…I lo," Leo's head lulled. Donnie panicked, checking his pulse. The medic's came a few minuets later. They took him the nearest hospital as the police showed up questioning what happened. After an hour of questioning, Donnie and April went to tell Splinter. Casey happened to be over, and decided to drive them all to the hospital as Splinter called his second son.

After that, it was a matter of waiting.

* * *

><p>Donatello shock his head 'no' after some thought. Leo smiled at him, tilting his head making him look like a puppy dog. Donnie's heart melted at how cute the hot oldest Hamoto brother could be. Donnie sat down as Leo's eyes looked down at where they're hands clasped, then slowly moved his thumb over Don's knuckles.<p>

"I know we haven't spent a lot of time together since we were kids but… I can't stop thinking about you. Every time when we saw each other for a moment, I craved more. Donnie… I think I um," Leo blushed, realizing how cheesy he sounded. And the taller teen ate it up.

"You what, Leo?"

"I think I… I like-_like_ you." And there it was, how dorky and awkward the blue loving teen could be.

"Wow Leo, you're like a regular kindergarten _Allan Poe_."

The pair turned to see their baby brothers. One was pressing his palm to his mouth trying to surprises his laughter and losing air fast making his face red. The other had his arms crossed trying not to smile at how awkward their scene has become.

Donatello's face turned red has he took his hand back to burry his face in it.

Leo flipped his brother off as Mikey closed the curtain around his bed. Once the curtain was close, Donnie looked up to see a pouting Leo.

"So, you like me?" Donnie smiled shyly at him.

"I um…y-yeah," Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good," Donnie's smile widened as he leaned up and kissed Leo.

After they let Donnie and Leo talk more, Raph and Mikey ran home to get some personal things for Leo and to sneak him in some eatable food. Leo instantly took his blue baseball cap, wearing it backwards in his usual style, and gladly took some chocolate cupcakes, hot tea in a travel mug and ramen in some Tupperware. The rest of the day, the group spent in Leo's room, Karai stopped by for awhile to make sure Leo was alright.

By the time night fell, Casey took April home, leaving the teens and Splinter. Leo's head was lulling but he stilled tried to stay awake no matter how much Donnie told him to go to sleep. Mikey was curled up on a chair, already asleep. Rapheal smiled at his bae then draped his sweatshirt over him.

"Rapheal," Splinter beckoned.

"Yeah dad?"

"Would you mind taking me home?"

"Uh, yeah aright. Leo, I'm takin' dad home, tell Mike if he wakes up?"

"Sure thing bro, drive safe."

"I'll be back later."

As Raph and Splint sat at red light, Rapheal had no idea the heart to heart he was in for.

"Rapheal, what is wrong my son?"

"What? Nottin dad."

"Do not try and lie. I know your thinking of the worst out comes of today."

"If you know then why do you ask?" Raph grumbled.

"What was that?" Yoshi tested.

"Nothing, sensei."

"Then what is troubling you?"

"…You know how this all started?" Raph pressed on the gas, turning the wheel, "Slash was hitting on Mikey after a battle. Mike said that Slash never did that before… anyway after I talked to Mikey about it me and Leo went over Ben and Merc's. Then Slash was… he," Raph sighed angrily clutching the wheel as they went through a yellow light.

"He was _boasting _that he was hitting on Mikey. Then, I um…" Raph rubbed the back of his neck.

"You fought him."

"…Yeah. Then he announced that Mike and I were together to the whole crew. After that, Leo and I left, I took him home and I spent the night with Mikey," Raph gulped, hoping that Splinter wouldn't wonder what he and his boyfriend did last night.

"And you are worried about Spike?"

"Yeah… that crew rival shit is stupid and it's getting outta hand- I mean, Leo got SHOT because of it!"

"I know… perhaps you, your brother, Michelangelo and Donatello talk about how you should resolve this…idiotic conflict," Splinter said as Raph pulled into their driveway.

"Yeah, we will…thanks dad."

"Of course my son. I will see you later tonight."

"Aright," Raph said goodbye as Splinter got out.

"Oh, and I know you and Michelangelo did _it_ last night."

Flabbergasted Raph tried to say **something** as Splinter chuckled, walking up to their house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, up next, I'm pretty sure is the last chapter… I don't know how I'm gonna end it! Of course, I could prolong it… who would like a few more chapters? If so, there will probably more… intercourse. <strong>

**I leave it up to the people!**

**Wolfkid **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Oh my god! Thank you all so much for the amazing comments! I can't believe how many of you like my story. I seriously love you guys, you make my day! I can't even tell you how much I appreciate your comments! **

**Again, Raph and Mikey have sex in this chapter**

**Wolfkid~**

Raph opened Leo's hospital room door to see Donnie and Mikey asleep. Mikey was still curled up in the chair with Raph's sweatshirt wrapped around him. The top of Donnie was resting on Leo's bed and using his lap as a pillow.

"Mikey wake up?" Raph whispered, caressing Mikey's head.

"No," Leo answered simply, smiling lovingly at Donnie as he stroked his hair.

"How you feelin' bro?"

"A lot better… so what do we do now?"

"Bout what?" Raph asked.

"The crews, you know shit's gonna go down now."

"I say, it's not our problem now. As long as you, dad and Mikey are safe then I don't care."

"What about Casey? Raph you know that once the rest of the Montagues find out, things are gonna get outta control, we should at least get Casey out and tell the cops."

"Yeah aright… when you getting outta here?"

"Doc says they wanna keep me around for the week."

"Ok… I'mma take them home, we'll come back tomorrow and talk more."

"Alright, drive safe bro."

"Yeah, you get better."

Rapheal picked Mikey up with ease, carrying him like a princess. Leo gently shook Donnie awake with a gentle, "Hon, wake up. Raph's gonna take you home."

Rapheal had to suppress a snicker at his older brother calling the tall teen 'hon'.

"Ok… I'll see you tomorrow?" Donatello asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Leo smiled then took off his hat and said, "Here, can you hold onto this for me?"

"You're supposed to give your boyfriend's sweatshirts Leo, not hats," Raph comment went unheard as Donnie blushed with a smile and nodded at Leo. Leonardo smiled, pulling Donnie down for a kiss then said their good byes.

Outside at Raph's car, he set the sleeping teen in the back, making sure he wouldn't fall off the back seat as Donnie climbed into the passenger side. They drove to Mikey's and Donnie's house in silence. When they arrived, Raph opened the door to pick Michelangelo up again until the freckled teen sat up yelling, "The cupcake king didn't eat the piggy!"

"…That's great Mikey, come on, let's get you inside."

"Nooo."

"What?" Donnie asked, wondering why his little brother was close to throwing a tantrum.

"I wanna stay with Raph."

Rapheal and Donatello shared a look before Donnie said, "It's been a long day and it's obviously not up to debate for him."

"Aright thanks… I'll pick you tomorrow to see Leo, ok?"

"Ok, thanks."

"Sure, see you later."

"Night, Mikey, behave."

"No promise bro!"

As Donatello went inside, Raph sat back into the driver's seat, waiting until Mikey got done fully putting on Raph's large sweatshirt, then climbed up to shot gun and buckled up. They said nothing on their way to Raph's, Mikey reached over and slowly clasped the red loving teen's hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over his still healing knuckles and squeezed it for comfort.

"Smells like you," Mikey mumbled into the collar, "smells good."

"Yeah? You can keep it if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thank you! But you'll have to wear it sometimes and wash it."

"Why's that?"

"So it'll still smell like you."

Raph chuckled as they pulled into his drive. As they walked in, Raph noticed a note on the fridge. It was from Splinter, it read, _'Rapheal, I have gone out to see your grandparents and to tell them of what happened. I won't be back until tomorrow… please do not be too reckless.' _He couldn't help but blush at what his sensei meant and that he had the coolest dad ever.

"Is your dad home?" Mikey asked behind him.

"No, he uh, he to go see my grandparents."

"So… were all alone?" Mikey smirked. Raph returned the smirk as Mikey strolled closer to him. While Mikey leaned up to kiss Raph, he circled his arms around Raph's neck and muscular arms wrapped around his waist, picking him up.

"You know Mike, I'm starting to think your only using me for sex," Raphel said when they pulled away with a shit eating smirk still in place.

"Yeah cause you know we've done it _soo_ much," Mikey snorted, rolling his eyes. Raph silently chuckled at him then started to attack his neck.

"R-Raph, bedroom?" Mikey managed to say as his neck was nipped at. He wrapped his legs around the red loving teen waist as he walked them up to his room.

Rapheal slipped his hands up Michelangelo's shirt, thumbs rolling over his nipples, and mouth back on his, dominating the tongue battle. Mikey scratched at his strong back, occasionally bucking against him. Finally, Mikey pulled away, taking Raph's face in his hands.

"Raph, I need you to listen. I want you to let the beast out," Rapheal's electric eyes widened. In the back of his mind, he wondered how Mikey knew about how he saw himself.

"Ruin me," Mikey whispered in his ear.

Then, Rapheal snapped.

He pressed Mikey against the wall, pinning the freckled teens hands above his head with one hand. As he roughly kissed Mikey, sparking that fire hotter than ever, he pulled Michelangelo's jeans off, leaving his boxers on and let his own pants pool around his feet.

Moans rumbled in Mikey's throat as Raph bit his bottom lip, breaking skin he lapped up the drops of blood while he teased Mikey's entrance with one finger. Mikey shivered when the hand moved to rub over the head of his hard on.

"Oooh my god," Mikey groaned, his baby blue eyes glazed and hooded in lust, with an ever loving spark to them when he saw Raph.  
>"You like that?" Raph growled predatory. His electric green eyes were narrowed dangerously, hazed and focused on nothing else but claiming Mikey.<p>

"It-it's too hot, I wanna-"

"No, leave the sweatshirt on."

Mikey shivered despite starting to sweat. Raph licked at Michelangelo's misty neck, then pulled him off the cool wall and pinned him down on the edge of the bed. Mikey sat up to see what his boyfriend was doing.

Rapheal hooked the freckled teens legs over his shoulders, and lifted his cock up to tease the puckered entrance with his tongue. Mikey cried out, shivering as he flopped on his back, curling his fingering's in Raph's dark hair. The red loving teen pocked his tongue in. He swirled his tongue around until he found the bundle of nerves again making Mikey's moan turn into loud groan. Pulling away, Raph moved them up, still keeping one of Michelangelo's legs hooked over his shoulder.

As much as Raph was consumed in his predatory passion, he still looked to Mikey to make sure he was comfortable. His mate smiled at him, curling his hands in Raph's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. As Raph pushed in, Mikey cringed. The red loving teen nibbled at his lip again to try to distract him from the pain. After awhile, when Mikey got used to being filled, Raph rocked his hips, instantly hitting that spot.

Mikey pulled back seeing white spots as Rapheal mercilessly pounded that spot again and again. It wasn't long until Mikey released his seed, splattering on their stomachs, with Raph not far behind.

After Rapheal pulled out, lying next to Mikey and pulling him close to his chest he felt his mate chuckle.

"So, how'd I do?"

"You…you _destroyed_ me."

Raph smiled, huffing a laugh as he closed his eyes. He then heard Michelangelo say, "Ew, it's my sweatshirt."

**So for those of you who do read my stupid little notes down here, the next chapter will focus on Leo and Donnie, but should they also have sex?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter. Have some Leo and Donnie smut! **

**-Wolfkid**

* * *

><p>"Ok, how about this, once I'm outta the hospital, we'll get Casey and April outta the crews and tell the cops?" Leo made his final suggestion. For the past half an hour they have been talking about their plan of what to do about the crews. Leo only had about four days left.<p>

"Aright… but what bout you and Donnie? Mean you two haven't been on a date yet," Rapheal said.

"Oh oh oh! What if we set it up all fancy like in here, some candles and rose pedals-" Raph clasped his hand over his mate's mouth who was getting to excited about planning whatever it is he had in his interesting hyper brain.

"Mike, it's none of our business weather or not they get some," Raph gave a shit eating, lop side grin while Leo tried to swipe at his little brother.

"Come on baby, let's give the love birds some space," Raph got up, pulling Mikey's chair out for him.

"Thank you my good sir," Mikey bowed comically as Raph wrapped a possessive arm around Mikey while they walked down the hall to the cafe.

"Little brothers," Donnie chuckled.

Leo smiled at Donnie taking his hand in his. Outside, it was getting dark which meant that the trio would have to leave 'Old Fearless' soon. Donnie didn't want to leave him so soon.

"When I do get out of here…I'll treat ya to something special," Leonardo's voice cut through Donnie's dense thought's a like sword.

Donnie's face burned with a dusting of blush then asked, "Why not here?"

"Well… it's a hospital and I donno about you but I don't see alotta romance in a hospital," Leonardo chuckled.

Donnie shook his head and said "It doesn't matter to me where we are as long as you're there."

"Donnie," Leonardo whispered as Donatello looked over his shoulder then climbed into the hospital bed, shyly straddling the older teens waist, his face erupted in a bright pink blush.

Leo smiled reassuringly at him, slowly rubbing his hands up the taller teens arms, thinking that Don was only going to lay down and cuddle with him. But he got the idea when Donatello leaned down and kissed him, slowly. Like the ocean waves lapping on the sand, it increased with each small breath they could take through their noses.

"Wow, what is with you two?" the older brother's snapped their heads to see their little brother's in the door way. "I swear, you and Mikey are like sex depraved," Raph said.

"Raph! Get the fuck out!" Leo shouted, throwing an extra pillow while wrapping a protective arm around an embarrassed Donatello.

"Aright, aright… just came to say were heading to the car, visiting hours are over in a few," Raph smacked the pillow down as he and Mikey started down the halls.

"But seriously, haven't you two ever heard of finishing yourselves off?" Raph asked, wrapping his arm around Michelangelo's shoulders.

"Oh, I'm saving that for a special day when you're not around," Mikey replied, playing the end of his orange bandana around his neck.

"Oh _ha-ha_, you think you're so funny, huh?"

"I think I'm hilarious."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Cause I'm dating you," Mikey gave him an award winning shit eating smirk, much like Raph's.

Once they couldn't hear their little brothers, Donnie covered his face in his hands and buried the back of his hands along with his face in Leo's chest. Who couldn't help the small chuckle that rose from his stomach as he wrapped both arms around Donnie's back and kissed the top of his head.

"Mikey will never let me live that down."

"It's alright," Leo rubbed small circles on his back. They sat in silence for awhile until Donatello had enough courage to lift his head up, resting it on Leo's shoulder he breathed in his scent at his neck.

"You should get going… Raph may leave you here."

"Hum… I'm not against that."

"Yeah but I am, I don't want you catching something in this hospital."

Donnie couldn't help but roll his eyes with a smile he agreed then kissed Leonardo's cheek saying he'd tried to come back tomorrow.

The oldest teen was stirred awake from his nap, smelling candles and flowers. He didn't open his eyes yet sniffing the aroma he knew he was still in the hospital. The felt warmer too, there was shift of weight that came to rest on his waist. He finally pealed his deep blue eyes open, to see his boyfriend Donatello, straddling his waist like he did yesterday. The hospital room was dimmed with only a few dozen candles for lights.

"Donnie? What's going on?" Leo mumbled sleepily. Donnie thought it was adorable to see the oldest Hamoto brother sleepily and like a confused puppy.

"Mikey decided to put this together for us," he smiled shyly. Leo noticed that Donnie was wearing his baseball cap. He smiled, bringing the taller teen down for a kiss. When they broke apart Leo kept his hand pressed to Donnie's cheek, slowly moving his thumb across the smooth skin. He then asked, "Are you sure you to do this…here, and now, with me?"

"Leo, I already said I don't care where I am as long as your there… unless you don't-"

"No, no no no no no," Leo quickly, but carefully sat up, Donnie now sitting on his lower thighs, "Donnie, I do wanna do it with you…I just don't want you to…ya know, regret it."

"Leo," Donnie breathed, about to say how he never could but Leo beat him to it, seeming to read his mind.

"I know what your going to say, but it's not just about me. It's also about your first, in a hospital, or me screwing up and you never wanting to-" Donnie silenced him the only way he knew how, a small chaste yet loving kiss.

"It doesn't matter where but with who. And it's _both_ our first times, so we'll never know unless we find out, right?"

Leo smiled, nodding then said, "I uh," he cleared his throat, "I think your gonna have to ride me, ya know stitches n' all."

Donatello smiled, kissing him in understanding while pushing him back to lie down.

Outside the door, Rapheal and Michelangelo stood guard so that their older brother's wouldn't be interrupted.

"This is so weird," Mikey said quietly.

"Well yeah, it's not everyday you stand guard outside your older brother's hospital door so he can get it on," Raph chuckled.

"That's not what I mean. How often do you hear of two pairs of brothers falling for one another? Like what are the odds that all four boys would be gay and for each other?"

"Well… were the exception, were just awesome like that… Doc at three o'clock."

A doctor came up smiling at them then said, "Good afternoon boys, is your brother up?"

"Uh, no."

"That's alright then I just need to check his stitches."

"You can't!" Raph jumped in front of the handle.

"Why?" the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"He's uh… he's actually jerking off."

"Well, it's not I haven't seen a penis."

"Oh for the love of- there's someone else with him," Mikey said.

"Oh…so I'll come back later?" the doctor point down the hallway.

"That'd be best."

"…he better not pop a stitch."

"He wont."

After he left Raph turned to his lover and said, "Really? You had to say that?"

"Well, he's not waltzing in on them is he?"

"…true."

Inside, things were getting heated. By now, Donatello had lost his shirt, he still wore Leo's baseball hat, something about the Hamoto brother's and their lover's wearing their clothing drove them crazy. Leo was stripped of his hospital gown and down to his boxers. Leo was pressing long kisses on Donnie's shoulder and neck while working to get his jeans off. Donatello had one hand tangled in Leo's shaggy black hair while the other lightly scratched down his back.

Donatello knew that Leo wanted to be in control as much as he could, but their current position and Leo's condition made it a bit difficult so he did what he could to let Leonardo led.

Once the older teen got the jeans off he looked into the taller boy's dark brown eyes, with out breaking eye contact he removed Donnie's boxers, then his own. Donnie found the lube that Mikey had placed on the bed side table.

He poured a generis amount on his fingers then ran this fingers behind him to his awaiting entrance. He gasped quietly, feeling the slight sting as he pushed in two fingers. Leo wanted to be the cause of that, he wanted to see what was happening, so he decided another way to make Donatello putty in his hands. While the taller teen was busy with himself, Leo pulled him down for a kiss, swallowing his breaths while he reached down to Donatello's girth. While Leo slowly tortured Don, rubbing the underside of his cock, lightly wiping his thumb over the head, Donnie inserted a third finger. After a minuet of stretching and scissoring himself, he gasped, "L-Leo." Getting the message, the older boy pulled out Donnie's finger and lined his sex organ up with Don's puckered entrance.

Holding onto Donnie's thin waist he pushed him down as gently as he could. Donatello hissed, tear's pocking at his eyes while he clung to Leonardo's shoulders.

"M'sorry," Leo mumbled, kissing at the junction between Donnie's neck and shoulder.

"I'm good, keep going."

After a minuet, Donnie was fully seated on Leo and was use to the stinging stretch. It started to feel good, he was so full it sent shivers up and down his skin that was glistening in a think sheet of sweet with a pink hue of blush. Leo was looking at him from the tops of his hooded blue eyes, filled with lust and trying to control himself from bouncing Donnie right now. His firm muscles were twitching and bulging under his tanned skin.

Donnie smiled sweetly at him, then pushed him back to lie down again, which he never seemed to stay down for long.

Donatello leaned back, using Leonardo's thighs behind him to support himself as he lifted up his hips, almost all the way off Leo before slamming back down. Leo groaned, quickly fisting the bed sheets, while Donnie's eye rolled to the back of his head with a moan. After a few more thrusts while Leo was lifting his hips to meet, they found the taller teen's bundle of nerves that made him see spots of white.

Leonardo couldn't take it anymore. He released the sheets and gripped Donnie's hips tightly, easily moving the other boy up and down on his shaft, hitting Don's prostate each time.

"O-Oh fuck, Leeoo," Donnie gasped, he could feel his climax coming fast.

"Donatello," Leo said, his voice thick and deeper. He clung to his boyfriend's shoulders, inhaling his scent and nibbling at his jaw.

"Leo, I-I'm gonna-" the rest was caught in his throat, turned into a groaned in the back of his throat when Leo reached down to stroke his organ. Leonardo was determined to have Donnie orgasm first, getting the pleasure he deserved.

Hitting his prostate and having his cock stroked sent him flying off the edge. He felt like he was on fire, with wave after wave of an after shock. Leo followed in suit, he thrust one more time into Donatello's clamping hole and released his seed.

They stayed like that awhile. Donatello in Leonardo's lap, holding each other. Donnie had his hands in Leo's hair again, idly playing with a few strands. Leo kept his nose buried in the crook of Donnie's neck.

Donnie wanted to say something, he was sure that Leo was worried about weather he enjoyed it or regretted it. But he didn't want to ruin the silence, at least not yet.

"Love you," he rather felt Leo mumble, hot breath against his neck and his back rumbling.

"I love you too," Donnie smiled, kissing behind Leo's ear.

After awhile, Leo pulled out of Donnie and lied the taller teen down next to him. He pulled the sheets up to their shoulders while curled around his boyfriend, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long. Also, if there are any mistakes I'm sorry, it's 2 am and I'm tired. <strong>

**Update: I did fix a few things.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I am sorry to say my friends, this is the last chapter! Thank you for sticking with me and reading. I love you guys and your reviews made my day!**

About three days later, Leo was discharged from the hospital. He couldn't dance for awhile and had to go easy on his niujutsu training but he still accompanied his brother, boyfriend and friend to the dace off grounds. Casey told them that both ex-crews were there now. They couldn't have asked for a better entrance, Raph and Mikey were at Leo's right with Donnie at his left. Once everyone saw the four teenagers, they quieted down, before a few Montague members called out to Leo,

"Leo! Man, your ok!"

"How are you feeling dude?"

Soon minor Montague members crowded around him but he called out, "Casey, April and Metal-head!" the three that were called gave the teenage boys questioning looks as they came over, before Donnie whispered to them what was happening. Karai who was alone, stepped in front of Leo and said, "I'm glad you're alright Leo, but what are you doing?"

"You'll see," he smiled then asked, "Come with us?"

"…Yeah, alright," Karai moved to stand next to April and Donnie.

"This stupid feud has gotten outta hand! I was almost killed just because Raph and Mikey are together. Do you even know what you're fighting about?"

A silence of guilty looks at the floor and quiet whispering passed before Leo said, "That's what I thought," the newly banded team moved aside for a pair of police man

"Ey what is this?!"

"Come on man!"

"Tybalt, Slash and Peter, please come with us. Don't bother running, we have the building surrounded," the police man looked around the warehouse, seeing many young adults and teens. Said teens were more or less pushed out of the crowd and struggled in cuffs.

Five years later, Michelangelo is going to a local community collage, learning how to become a professional chef. In his spare time, he still dances and skateboards, but he is usually with Raph, at their shared apartment. All four of them lived in a two bedroom apartment. Donatello was accepted into three major universities including Yale and Harvard. But, he decided to go to a close by state collage, studying in science and mechanical engineering.

Raphael and Leonardo went into business, opening their own gym. They taught different styles of fighting, including weapons, kick boxing, tai chi, wrestling, and karate. Splinter helped them in the gym but the boys promised not to teach the art of ninja.

After nearly six years, Raphael and Michelangelo were still together. They've had their fair share of fights, mostly about Raph being insanely over protective, his occasional bar fights, and Mikey's child like behavior. Since both are reactive, emotional beings, one, usually Raph, leaves the room to cool off. But no matter what, they always make up.

Leo and Donnie's relationship isn't perfect either. They had a huge fight and broke up after Leo told Donnie that he was going to Japan for a few months. Both were heartbroken and depressed during the summer and as soon as Leo got back, they made up and swore never to split again.

One of the hardest years for Mikey was a few years out of high school, while Raph was away on some crazy training, Leatherhead was killed in a car accident. Mikey went into a bad depression and hardly spoke to anyone. Once Raph came back and found out, he dedicated his time to try and make Mikey smile like he use to and hardly left his side for almost two months.

Today, Leo was watching TV, lounging on the couch. Mikey was at his part time job, a pizza shop and Donnie was at school.

"Boom!" Raph leaned against the back of the couch, shoving a box in front of Leo's face.

"Yes Raph it's a ring… oh my God Raph that's a ring!" Leonardo scrambled to stand up, taking the box to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Very good Leo," Raph mocked, like Leo was trying to do before freaking out.

"Wow man, so your seriously gonna ask him?"

"Hell yeah, I love that knuckle head."

They laughed, and hugged patting each other on the back before Leo said, "Man, never would've thought _you_ were getting engaged before me."

"You're telling me."

"So, how you gonna ask Mikey?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking him to his favorite restaurant-"

"-Any place with pizza."

"Then, to the amusement park, and I donno, when the time feels right I guess."

"Whoa Raph, don't get _too_ mushy and romantic.

"Ah shut it."

"Oh! Here he comes!"

Raph stuffed the little box in his pocket while Leo settled back down in the couch. The door opened and Mikey let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey baby," Mikey smiled tiredly.

"Hey Mike… you ok?"

"No, not really," Mikey dropped everything on the floor in front of the door, which Donnie will yell about later.

"What's wrong?" Raph went over and caught Mikey in a comforting bear hug, which the smaller male gladly welcomed, leaning all of his weight against Raph and inhaled his boyfriends scent.

"It was just, ugh, first a kid spilled pop all over me so I had to change but my legs were still sticky. Then some asshole was yelling at me about the food and I tried to explain to him that _I_ didn't make it, so our new manager comes over and yells at me for arguing with a customer. After work, Dave's car wouldn't start so we had to walk a mile to a bus stop and I'm pretty sure I sat in gum."

"I'm sorry baby," Raph said, rubbing his back, he kissed the top of Mikey's head.

"Not your fault," Mikey mumbled before he peeled away from the hug he didn't want to leave.

"Do you wanna do anything today?" Raphael asked as Mikey went into their room to changed.

"No, I'd rather stay home," Mikey said, changing in front of their closet. Raph leaned against the doorway with a smile as he watched Mikey pick out a pair of Raph's boxers and shirt.

"Is that ok?" Mikey asked, tilting his head at his boyfriend.

"Yeah that's fine," Mikey smiled and kissed Raph as he passed him to the bathroom.

Mikey decided to take a relaxing bath. The lights were dimmed and the water wasn't to hot. So when Raph came in that was just gravy on top.

"Scoot up," Raphael said. Michelangelo moved up enough so that Raph seated himself behind his orange loving boyfriend. Mikey settled in Raph's chest, he moaned happily when Raph started to kneed his shoulders, rubbing away his stress. Raph kissed the back of Mikey's neck.

After the soothing bath, Mikey felt much better and after they dried off they laid in bed watching movies. Raph was in nothing more than his boxers, while Mikey was in both Raph's shirt and boxers.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"You…you know I love you right?"

"Yeah?" Mikey craned his neck to look up at Raph, who then moved to sit up, "Raph?"

"I want to… I- you…" while Raph was trying to find his words, Mikey was having a panic attack, his mind going to the worse while his chest clenched.

"Aw hell, Michelangelo will you marry me?" Raph took out the small box, showing the smaller male the ring.

"Oh my god Raph, yes of course you idiot!" Mikey practically tackled Raph off the bed, laughing and smiling.

A few years later they got married. Leonardo and Donatello were of course the best men. After Donnie graduated school, Leo took him to Japan and proposed to him, they got married nine months later with a small wedding.

**I kinda threw this together so if there are mistake I apologize, I may fix them later. Anything that's it! Thank you for reading!**

**Wolfkid**


End file.
